


Mogar

by doctorjimin (hyucklees)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/doctorjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this as a bit of a present for Kaela (kilobyte on AO3, brokencurses on tumblr). Just a little oneshot (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mogar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilobyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilobyte/gifts).



> Wrote this as a bit of a present for Kaela (kilobyte on AO3, brokencurses on tumblr). Just a little oneshot (:

"Michael, please, you don't have to do this.” Vav said, stepping up closer to him, reaching his arm out and searching for Mogar’s hand. “We can be Team Lads, just like we are at work, and we can make the world better! You have so much power, use it for good."

"There is no Team Lads anymore. It's Mogar time, bitches."

**  
  
**

\---

Game commentators by day, superheroes by night, Gavin and Ray (or X-Ray and Vav, as they were better known) were stuck together nearly 24 hours a day. They were a team, no matter what, and they always had to help the greater good.

"It's not about you," a wise man called Monty had told them when they were just starting to form a team, "it's about them. You're not superhuman. You're the super, and they're the human. Protect the world, even if you get hurt in the process."

Vav, the king of the skies, learned to fly at an early age, but also learned to hide it. He could get anywhere in a flash, but he always seemed to find out where he needed to be just a second too late. He needed a foresight, someone to set his path before he takes off. Unless he was behind a mask, he knew that he had to be Gavin, a human just like everyone else. It was hard for him to keep his feet on the ground.

X-Ray, the eagle eye, he could see through anything. With super-heightened sight and, well, x-ray vision, he could see what was coming from miles away and how to stop it. He knew he was never fast enough to do it on his own, though. He wore glasses to keep his eyes from seeing things he knew they shouldn't. He was Ray The Human with those glasses on, but just like Clark Kent, he could take them off and become Superman.

They worked together, and quickly figured out that the two had something in common. A secret that could ruin their lives if found out. So they banded together, forming a superteam. Together they worked like a bird of prey, a set of eyes that could notice a single movement even if it was out of a human's sight, and a set of wings that brought them soaring to a vantage point in no time.

There was another super presence in the office, too, one that tried it's best to remain in the shadows. He went by Michael, a human known best for his rage at video games and just life in general, but the world had only seen the tip of the iceberg when it came to him. Mogar, a man with the strength of a bear, sent fear into the hearts of those who saw him truly angry. He knew about X-Ray and Vav, but the duo had no idea of what was going on under the superhuman's skin.

 **  
** ****

It was just another Thursday, and the duo of them were on lunch break with a few of their coworkers. Michael hasn't shown up for to work for about two days, and everyone was a little worried, but they had to keep on without him for the sake of the company.

"Gavin, will you, uh, accompany me outside for a moment? It's, uh, sort of important." He said, trying to make his words sound normal, but only making him seem more suspicious. Gavin understood immediately and followed Ray out the door.

"Do you have your suit? Please tell me you have your suit. We need to go, like, now." Ray said, and Gavin nodded, jogging to his car, Ray following behind, pulling a green suit out from a drawstring backpack that he always seemed to carry. The two changed quickly inside Gavin's car, and the transformation happened just like always.

Ray removed his glasses, instead putting on a similar pair that had swirls in the lens to simulate x-ray powers. They looked goofy to him, but they kept his identity secret. Gavin put a red mask on over his face, ending just above his mouth to hide his nose that people always seemed to remember. Ray said it was because it was so big, but Gavin just thought it was special.

"We've got a new threat in Austin, Vav. This hasn't happened since we've been together. Super strong, very angry, calls himself Mogar. We don't have any background information yet, so we'll have to research later. But now, I need you to take me up so I can tell you where to find this guy."

Vav flew silently, like invisible wings hung out to his sides, guiding them softly in the right direction. The first time the two of them flew together, X-Ray almost fell off, but it had become second nature for both of them to stay in balance and hold on tight.  

When X-Ray saw who he believed to be Mogar, he examined the damage carefully. A car, that he had probably been upturned by the new villian, and a few broken things all around. He was definitely strong, but it didn't look like he had a plan.

"Uh, Vav, go down on Congress Street, I think we found our guy. And be careful." X- Ray said, pointing off towards them. He always said that, every time the two of them flew together, like if he didn't, Vav would forget that there was another person on his back.

They landed on a building nearby, just close enough that Vav could see what was going on and X-Ray could try to see who it was. That was the thing with his vision, masks didn't hide much. He had x-ray vision, he could see through them easily.

Mogar was wearing a costume that didn't really scream "supervillian". In fact, it was kinf of cute. He wore an all brown mask and outfit, complete with brown bear ears on top. It seemed more like a child's Halloween costume than that of an evil man.

 

What X-Ray saw next brought him back into his human mindset, his breath catching in his throat and his hand reaching up to get Vav's attention.

"Michael." He said, and Vav looked over, confused, until he looked down and heard Mogar yell, and a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh my god, it's my boy." Vav said, grabbing X-Ray and getting him ready to fly. The two glide down to near where Mogar is, neither one of them ready to face him.

"Mi-- Michael, is that you? What are you doing?" Gavin said, his voice shaking slightly, like he was wounded.

Mogar laughed, turning around to face the duo. "Somehow I knew you two would show up. The perfect team, huh? You work so well together, you forgot all about your best friend. I trusted both of you, and you hid the truth from me. I could have helped you.”

“But how did you know?” X-Ray said, realizing that he was still holding tight on to Vav’s shoulder and letting go.

“Let’s see, X-Ray and Vav? You guys seriously couldn’t have come up with better names? Ray, you didn’t even change yours! You just put an X on it!” Mogar said. “I hope you know that when I’m done with you two, X-Ray and Vav will be just another comic book story.”

"Michael, please, you don't have to do this.” Vav said, stepping up closer to him, reaching his arm out and searching for Mogar’s hand. “We can be Team Lads, just like we are at work, and we can make the world better! You have so much power, use it for good."

"There is no Team Lads anymore. It's Mogar time, bitches."

Mogar slammed his foot down into the concrete street beneath them, creating a crater of hurt and betrayal and knocking the superduo to the ground. He looked around, searching for anything to pick up, but there was nothing but small debris.

He moved to a nearby streetlamp, knocking it over with a kick, and raised it above his head with supernatural ease. He was blinded with rage, ready to take out whatever had hurt him in the first place. He had locked target on his two best friends, and now he couldn’t be stopped.

He swung the pole around him, hitting X-Ray hard in the stomach. He soared from the blow, making him seem more like the flying member of the team. He slammed into a building nearby with his back, losing consciousness immediately from the impact.

 **  
** Vav looked on in horror, seeming like one of the onlookers around him. They all watched in shock, and Vav couldn’t think straight as he saw his partner and friend fall to the ground with a ****

painful thump. Vav knew X-Ray was at least unconscious before the sound of bone breaking against concrete left his body, his final breath following just behind.

Mogar held the lamppost high above his head, ready to do things that he would never have done before. He was shorter than Vav, but he stood tall compared to the hero’s cowering form. He swung the pole slightly back and forth, taunting those around him, making them wait for what they knew what was coming, making them wish they could do something.

The pole came down just a bit too slowly, giving Vav a second to look up into his former best friend’s eyes. “Michael,” he said, after it was far too late, “I’m sorry.”

Gasps and cries erupted as two lifeless bodies lie on Congress Street, the power they once held leaving their human forms and ascending into somewhere beyond. A man full of life that the other two lacked was gone just as fast as he came, and no one even tried to stop him. He had defeated X-Ray and Vav, and he had defeated Austin.

\---

“My lord, your will has been done.”

Mogar held in one hand a red mask, blood stains barely visible along the slits where cheery eyes had once rested behind. In the other were a pair of novelty glasses, but no matter how many times he looked at them, he never felt the will to laugh. He laid them at the feet of a man in front of him, perched on a throne fit for royalty.

A smirk decorated the man’s face as if the death of two young heroes was a sick plot twist in the story he composed in his mind. A crown sat unevenly on his head, slightly ruffling his blonde hair and making him look like more of a dictator than a monarch.

“You’ve done well, Mogar. You’re stronger in more ways than you think. You are dismissed.”

Mogar dropped to his knees, bowing to the man in front of him with utmost devotion.

“All hail the Mad King.”

 


End file.
